Fight of your life
by XkawaiixlittlexwolfX
Summary: Sakura finds solace in the most dangerous of places. In the middle of a gang! but Sakura is not what she once was. She has been transformed into a deadly killing machine and will stop at nothing to get her revenge. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Hi people this is my first story so feel free to give me a lot of constructive criticism. I'll take it into account and hopefully it will help me improve my story. Thanks a bunch. R&R please.

Chapter 1: The Chase

It was late and the streets were dark as a shadowy figure bolted from behind a perked car to take refuge in a small space between two houses. The figure had a distinctly feminine shape to it. She looked behind her nervously as if waiting for someone to see her. Then, just as she decided it was safe to move again a light appeared on the horizon. Not only that but it was approaching rapidly.

"Crap!" The girl bolted and ran as fast as she could. She fingered a gun in her pocket and a knife in her belt as she weighed her options. She had run right into the downtown area of Tokyo. Her sneakers slid a little as she came to an abrupt stop under a streetlamp. The harsh light threw her features into sharp relief. She had long auburn hair that cascaded down her back in waves. The pale pallor of her skin accentuated by her flushed cheeks. Her sharp emerald eyes surveyed the immediate area. She bolted for an alleyway and not a second too soon. A black Mercedes pulled up beside the alleyway. Her heartbeat sped up when four large men stepped out holding guns. She looked around franticly and spotted an escape ladder just above her head.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." She jumped for it but it was accompanied by a loud crash. Their heads whipped up and they spotted her. A shot rand out and she gritted her teeth as a bullet buried itself in her calf. She reached for her own gun and fired three shots. She hit one of them in the chest twice and he fell to the ground. She pulled herself up onto the roof and continued to run ignoring the searing pain in her leg.

**Meanwhile **

Five teens looked up when they heard gunshots. They were standing outside of a club which they had just exited. A girl with long curly purplish black hair and amethyst eyes spoke.

"Well, I haven't been home a day and already there's something to do." She smiled at the other girl whose ruby red eyes shone with excitement. "You want to go kick some ass Meiling?"

"You know it!" She jumped into a red convertible with a silver haired boy. "You up for it Ryu?" He just rolled his eyes. "Alright! Here we go!" The other two boys just shook their heads and climbed into their cars. They drove until they saw where the commotion was coming from. Another Mercedes had pulled up behind the first one and five men got out of it. They filed into the alley. The five teens followed then discreetly.

When one turned around and spotted them the firing started. Bullets flew every which way and soon all of the men lay dead. "Now what were they looking for?" A boy with cold amber eyes and dark brown hair surveyed the alley. There was blood dripping from the escape ladder. "Whatever they were after went that way." He pointed upward.

"Well then, let's get going." Meiling tucked her gun away and jumped for the ladder. The rest followed her up. When they were at the top the amber eyed boy turned to another and said, "Eriol, stay here. If we aren't back in five minutes come after us."

"Whatever you say Syaoran." He did a funny salute that set his dark blue eyes twinkling and his navy hair blew in the wind. The rest ran off and soon they heard the sound of a struggle. A shadowy person was fighting three men at once. The person's slight figure allowed them to slip in and out of their range easily. The fight was in his favor until one of the mens feet came in contact with the shadow's leg. He stumbled and then righted himself, but not before one of them could get in a blow to the back of the head. The shadow fell once again.

The bystanders took this opportunity to jump in and kill the three men. What they didn't notice was the fallen person slip behind a small building on the roof where they again collapsed. Emerald eyes flashing in pain the fallen female, for that is what she was, tried to drag herself to the edge of the roof but a voice caught her attention.

"Where'd he go?" The voice was soft and feminine and had a musical quality to it. The girl felt a tug of familiarity. She ignored it and tried to stand again but fell once more. "Oh, I hear him over there."

"Shit!" The girl grabbed her knife by the hilt and threw it at the approaching shadows. One reached out and plucked it right from the air.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat someone after they've saved your life is it?" She definitely recognized that voice, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. Tomoyo stopped talking when she looked at the knife Syaoran was holding. There was a sharp intake of breath. Tomoyo shined a light at the fallen girl and ran up to her helping her sit up. "Sakura-chan?!"

**AN:**

Hey guys, that's the end of the first chapter. I know its short but hey it's my first story okay. Hope you guys liked it. Read and review please. Your criticism is welcome!


End file.
